Empath Of The Wolf-Man
Empath Of The Man-Wolf is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Mystery Inc visits Vincent Van Ghoul, as he got help from someone else. He is attacked by the Wolf Man. Synopsis Sausage Monster is attacking tourist, as they ran away from the bus. Sausage Monster prepares to attack a child, as Mystery Girl appears. She wears a mask, with a different uniform with gadgets and tech that she has. She battles the Sausage Monster and defeated him. She unmasked him, as it turned out to the bus driver. Mystery Inc is coming, as Mystery Girl already left. Fred and the gang are shocked that the Mystery is solved before they arrived. Velma found it, weird. Fred and Mystery Inc know that others are doing it for him, but he knows, it's their Mystery to solve. Velma wants to know who, but Fred driver faster, she could have known but Shaggy and Scooby have an idea. They went to Karl, as she found cameras of the Mystery that took place. It turned out to be Mystery Girl, Karl knows she is a good fighter, Florence gives Karl contact that Van Ghoul has been calling for hours, as it was non stop. Shaggy and Scooby listen to the phone, as Van Ghoul asks for help that the Wolf Man is attacking him. He gives the location of the haunted house, as Fred will drive with his Mystery Machine. They go to a haunted house, as Shaggy and Scooby don't like. Karl goes ahead to check around the house, as it was safe. They found a secret door, as it turned to be Flim Flam. Fred is shocked to see him. Velma wants to know, where Van Ghoul is. Film Flam tried to fight back, but the Wolf-Man is strong and is very good at it. The Wolf-Man doesn't appear in the film, as Shaggy told them, is attacking Van Ghoul. Mystery Girl is spying on them, as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo got food, as Mystery Inc split up to solve the haunted house. Velma and Karl found a claw of the wolf's teeth, as Fred speaking to himself and found traps that he can use against the Wolf-Man. Shaggy and Scooby search for other stuff, as Wolf-Man, appears behind Shaggy and attacks them. He nearly had them, as Mystery Girl attacks them. Shaggy and Scooby are shocked that Mystery Girl is here, as they ran away. Mystery Girl attack has no use for it, as she retreats if being hit. Fred, Velma, and Karl regroup, as they found a claw. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the Wolf-Man, as Mystery Girl is here. Karl doesn't believe but he knows she's ever if she appears. Karl and Film-Flam will protect Van Ghoul, as he appears right here. They will do their duties, as Velma research about wolfs, as they hunt with instinct, like sharks and lions. Shaggy and Scooby worries about Mystery Girl coming back, as Wolf-Man could appear. Shaggy thinks Mystery Girl is on both sides, as Fred has a plan for a trap. Shaggy and Scooby disguise as Lion and Tigers instead of Sharks. They have been chased by Shaggy and Scooby-Doo for the second time, as Fred trap didn't work. The gang is being chased by the Wolf-Man, as they nearly got them. Film-Flam appears by using a hole, to trap, so that the wolf doesn't come back up. With dust and spray blind him, as the defeated the Wolf-Man with weapon tech. Velma unmasked the Wolf-Man, they don't even know. Van Ghoul knows it's Miles Stich, former director of the Van Ghoul series. He left because he didn't get enough money and credit for the show. He plans for revenge on him, as he scared him with eardrops with loud sound and sneak attacks. Police take him away, Van Ghoul thanks them for saving their safe, as Flam Film owns them. Shaggy and Scooby eat a lot of food, after achieving their goal. They go back home, as the News Reporter sees Vincent Van Ghoul, Flam Film and Mystery Inc on the news, as Velma saw something. She stops the channel, as she sees another masked member. Shaggy and Scooby were right all along, Mystery Girl is watching, Mystery Inc. Fred worries that could be enough of Skeleton Freaks minions or natural. Karl is shocked. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Vincent Van Ghoul * Mystery Girl * Sandra Florence * Knotts Company * Film-Flam (First Appearance) Villains: * Sausage Monster (First Appearance) * Bus Driver (First Appearance) * Wolf-Man (First Appearance) * Miles Stich (First Appearance) Other characters: * Bus Cilivians (First Appearance) * News Reporter (First Appearance) Locations * Knotts Company * Van Ghoul's Haunted House * Shaggy's Home Objects * Hole Traps * Goo * Dust * Spray * Pizza Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Film-Flam appears since the movie in 2019 * Mystery Girl appears again, as her side is unknown * Mystery Inc goes to Karl, as Velma sometimes help when she doesn't need it * Van Ghoul appears in person, to Mystery Inc, as he moves into a scary house Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as Tiger and Lions * Traps: Hole Traps, Dust, Spray * Clues: Claw * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 1 * "Hold The Phone" count: * Running Gag: "Run" "Split up, and look for clues" Cultural references * Mystery Girl looks like Alice May mask from Mystery Inc * Film-Flam appears since his young days In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes